February 14, 2011
by Rachel0101
Summary: A day dedicated to love, was now thought of in hate. The Valentine's Day Dance was supposed to be his opportunity to take control. He didn't plan for it to backfire. A day for students at Forks High to celebrate love is now a day to fight for their lives as Mike bursts into the school with a weapon. No Main Character Death.


**February 14th, 2011**

**8:00 p.m.**

**Mike:**

Valentine's Day is the day of love. It's the day of couples celebrating their passion for one another. It's the one day of the year in which I dread. The day I hate. It's the day that's a slap to my face. It's a day that teases single people. I could never understand this holiday and why people celebrate it. It's a bunch of bull if you ask me.

To top my horrible Valentine's Day off, tonight is the night of the big Valentine's Day Dance. We have it every year. Every year, the same thing happens. Emmett takes Rose to the dance. Emmett threatens me when I sneakily make passes at his girlfriend. Alice and Bella tease me for my crush on her. Edward and Jasper defend their girlfriends when I attempt to take up for myself. I wanted this Valentine's Day to be different. I wanted, no needed to take charge. Rosalie may come to the dance with Emmett, but she'll be dancing with me. I know for a fact, this is going to be the BEST Valentine's Day Ever!

I can't help it! I have this deep infatuation with Rosalie Lillian Hale. I know everything about her. Her favorite color is red. She's a senior at Forks High School. Her birthday is April, 4th. She has a twin brother named Jasper Whitlock Hale. Her best friend is Alice McCarthy. Alice McCarthy is the sister of Rosalie's boyfriend Emmett, and she's the girlfriend of Rosalie's brother, Jasper. Her shoe size is nine. Her parents' names are Anthony and Julia Hale. Her mother has one older sister named Esme Hale, who married Carlisle Cullen. She has one cousin named Edward Cullen, and he's dating Rosalie's other best friend Isabella Swan, who was previously my best friend.

Isabella Swan and I knew each other since we were in elementary school. She ditched me freshmen year because I was the object of everyone's pranks and jokes. She used to take up for me when people picked on me, but now she sits back and laughs. I guess she got tired of it. That's the only reasonable explanation for her sudden departure. Alice McCarthy is the girl who makes my life a living hell each and every day. She makes me seem like a pathetic loser in Rosalie's eyes. There is never a day in school that Alice doesn't pick on me…well, unless you count when she's absent.

Rosalie… Rosalie… Rosalie. I can't see why any guy wouldn't like her. She's perfect! She's beautiful! She's everything positive in the world! I have strong feelings towards her, and I know the feeling is mutual. She may not show it, but that's only because her boyfriend is always around. Rosalie is never alone. Someone is always around her…whether it be Jasper…Emmett…Edward…Alice…or Bella. I know once I get her alone, she'll admit it. She'll come clean about every feeling she has for me. I just have to be patient for that day to come.

Rose dated Royce King from middle school to her freshmen year. She loves children and wants three in the future. In her spare time she goes horseback riding, ice skating, takes salsa lessons, and is currently learning sign language. In the future she wants to be a politician.

I know plenty more about the love of my life, but I don't want to bore you with the details of which side Rosalie sleeps on at night, what color her pajamas are, what she does when she's angry, and what's her favorite type of music. I looked in the mirror once more before adjusting my bowtie and putting on my glasses.

"Mikey are you ready to go?" my mother shouted, from the other side of my closed door.

"Yes!" I returned, grabbing my car keys.

"Oh you look so handsome!" my mother squealed, opening my door.

* * *

Driving to the school was a quiet ride. I played soft jazz music in my car to help me keep a peaceful mind. I parked a block away from the school because I didn't want to take anyone's parking spot. The spots aren't really reserved for students, but I didn't want to create any problems for myself by parking in a spot someone is possibly going to take. I grabbed my book bag and stared at the contents I had inside of it. Four notebooks…three thick texts books…tape, my retainer…and my gun.

I brought it last week in an angry rage from some guy in this bad neighborhood about an hour from here. That was the day Alice McCarthy tripped me up in the cafeteria and caused my spaghetti to fall all over me. Everyone laughed in my face and called me pasta boy. The gun is for emergencies only. All I need to do is flash it to them next time they pick on me and I bet they'll leave me alone. I'm going to leave it in my car and get it next time I'm being made a fool of. Ha, then we'll see who's weak.

I approached the school and saw Rosalie, Alice, and Bella standing outside with sweaters on their fragile bodies. Rosalie looked like a goddess, the way the wind blew through her blonde hair and the way her dress was snuggled against her body. Her bluish violet eyes shined in the sparkly night, as she clutched her purse against her body. Alice and Bella whispered something to Rosie before scurrying towards the parking lot. She was left standing in front of the building. She was alone.

Now is my chance! Today must be my lucky day! Rosalie Hale is finally alone! I dug into my pocket and pulled out a small red rose. I picked this from my mother's garden. They reminded me of her. Beautiful.

"Rosalie!" I proclaimed, jogging up to her.

"Oh…hey Mike" Rose said, skeptically, raising her eyebrow.

"I brought you this flower." I whispered, handing it over to her.

"Thanks…I guess!" Rose muttered, placing it inside her clutch.

"Mikey!" Bella called out, before giggling.

"Save me a dance?" I wondered, ignoring Bella's catcalls.

"I don't think that's a good idea. My boyfriend wouldn't like that…and I wouldn't feel comfortable with it." Rosalie explained, as Bella approached me.

"What's up, pasta face?" Bella asked, throwing her arm around my shoulder.

"Don't call me that!" I growled, pushing her arm from around me.

"Mikey boy! What are you doing over here? Didn't I tell you don't ever come near me, Bella, or Rose!" Alice said, through gritted teeth.

I quickly looked down at the ground before scurrying towards the front door of the school. I heard laughing and giggling from behind and looked to see Rosalie laughing as well. That really hurt. I felt my heart crack a bit, before I continued to trudge into the school. She was laughing…at me. They were brain washing Rosalie. The Rose I grew to love would never laugh at my expense! Something was wrong.

I handed my ticket over to Jessica Stanley, who was the president of the dance committee.

"Have fun!" she replied, stamping my ticket.

I walked inside and noticed how nice the gym was decorated. Pink, purple, and red balloons were everywhere. The lights were shining red and white. The table cloths were red with pink hearts on it, and a set of roses were in the middle of each table. I quickly found a single seat and sat down. I watched people dance and talk before noticing the love of my life walking inside. She held hands with Emmett as they made their way through the crowd. He was one lucky bastard.

Jasper, Emmett, and Edward walked off, most likely to find a seat. I need to talk to Rose again. It was like she was my drug and I was an addict. I was addicted to her. I don't care if Alice and Bella are around, they won't prevent me from seeing my love. Rosalie needed to see me stand up for myself. That'll surely win her over. I approached Rosalie and cleared my throat.

"Oh goodness you're back!" Bella drawled, running her hand over her face.

I ignored Bella, before turning to Rosalie.

"Oh my goodness! Leave! Why are you even here?" Alice declared, pulling onto her hair.

"I didn't come here to speak to you." I muttered, flashing the finger in her direction.

"Really? Flip me off; ha-ha Mike behind every bird is a pile of shit!" Alice proclaimed, approaching me, menacingly.

I bit back on my lip, as I felt it start to quiver. Even though Alice was small, she was extremely intimidating. When she had a hateful look in her eye, and it was directed at you, you cower inside like a little girl.

"Is little Mikey going to cry?" Alice remarked, shoving my arm, "Toughen up punk!"

"Alice, that's enough! Mike what do you want?" Rosalie asked, completely pissed off.

"I just want to know, can I have my dance now?" I wondered, as the guys began to walk towards us.

"Mike, get it through that thick skull of yours. I don't like you. I never had and I never will. So, just give it a rest and leave me the hell alone!" Rose asserted, taking the cup of punch from Emmett before storming off.

Alice and Bella couldn't help but smile. Rosalie has never snapped at me. She was just putting up a front for her friends and her boyfriend. I watched her stand in the distance and drink her punch. Edward, Jasper and Emmett looked confused, but it didn't take them long to catch on.

"Aw, did sweet Rosie break your little itty bitty heart? Well, you have to face the fact that you aren't worthy for a pretty girl. But, it's okay… it's time to put on your big girl panties and get over it!" Alice remarked, before following after Rosalie.

I felt Edward grab the fabric of my suit before lifting me into the air. His brown eyes glared deep into mine. Edward was scary, but he was nothing compared to Alice. I still found her more intimidating.

"You need to get out of here." Edward growled, dropping me back to my feet, "I'd like to help you out. Which way did you come in?"

I stumbled on my feet before falling flat on my behind. My luck was never good. I accidentally bumped into the person behind me and they fell and spilt their drink onto Lauren Mallory's lap. You could say she was mad. Her boyfriend was even more pissed.

"You're going to pay for that!" Lauren's boyfriend Tyler screeched, pulling his fist back before colliding it with my face.

I stumbled back once again and fell into the punch bowl. My hand immediately flew to my face as I tried to hide the pain. The red liquid soaked my face, hair, and glasses…not to mention the top half of my suit. I heard everyone inside of the gym start to laugh. I was used to the laughing. There was never a day when it didn't happen. I used a napkin to wipe my glasses before noticing everyone snapping pictures, pointing, and laughing. I was used to that too. It didn't hurt. I learned to block it out. Edward walked away, deep breathing with his fists clenched tightly together. He walked over to Bella and wrapped her in his arms. She rubbed circles into his back to calm him down.

"You're going to stay away from Rosalie," Jasper growled, taking the bowl of chip dip and pouring it over my head, "and if you don't the students that hate you here at this school would be the last of your worries."

I felt the thick, white, onion dip slush onto my head. It reeked. It smelled extremely bad. Jasper laughed before throwing the bowl back onto the table. The flashes of the cameras began to get brighter as more people took pictures. I didn't mind. I was the center of their attention. Emmett unclenched his fists before grabbing a chip from the chip bowl. He scooped some onion dip off of my head before eating the chip.

"Taste good pasta boy!" Emmett laughed, before his smile turned into a scowl, "Stay away from my girlfriend. She doesn't want you. She will never want you. Someone hot like that wanting a dork like you…Stop playing!"

He laughed; shaking up a soda can before opening it, causing its contents to spray in my face. I looked through my blurry glasses to see Emmett walking away. Everyone began to laugh, before the principal came into the gym.

"Everyone get back to the dance!" he exclaimed, as the DJ started playing music again.

Valentine's Day was just another day. This was the worst day in my entire life. I tried to make it the best, but that didn't happen. I grabbed a bunch of napkins as I started to wipe my entire face. People were still staring, but I blocked their images out of my vision. They were going to get what's coming to them. My face was still sticky but at least it was clean. I have to wash my hair when I get home since it contains onion dip, soda, and punch.

I stormed out of the gym, passed Jessica and turned down an empty hallway. Why did this day have to turn out like it did? When school started on Monday, I was going to be the punch line at the entire school. I was a senior. Graduation is in a few months. I can handle it.

"Mike!" I heard a familiar voice shout.

I turned around to see Rosalie walking towards me. I always dreamed about this day. This is the day she dumps Emmett and comes running into my open arms. This was the very image of my dreams and daydreams. I opened my arms and she slowed her pace.  
"Mike, I just came to apologize for what Tyler, Emmett, Edward, and Jasper did" Rose sighed, approaching me, "They didn't have no right."

"It's okay. It's not your fault." I replied, closing the distance between us.

"I know sometimes I'm mean to you, but it's just because you can get annoying at times…just don't take anything-" Rose started, before I crashed my lips into hers.

I felt her hands move against my chest before my body was pushed back. Rose used her hand to wipe her lips as she glared daggers at me. I knew her enough to understand her every emotion. She was furious. If it was possible, steam would be blowing out of her ears.

"Stay away from me Newton! I tried being nice to you, but you just don't get it! I don't like you! I LOVE EMMETT! Emmett and I are going to be together forever and there is _nothing _you can do about it! I will never feel for you the way I feel for Emmett. So, just stay away from me, and crawl back into the hole you came out of!" Rose asserted, before stomping away.

My lips trembled as they struggled to hold in my tears. I couldn't give anyone another reason to tease me. My hands shook against my side as I backed away. This was it. This was the last straw. I have had enough. I could have suffered through the rest of the school year, but only if Rose was by my side. Now, she wasn't. It's time for Plan B. I can't live this way anymore. I just can't. It's either them or me. I choose me, so they have to go. If I can't have Rosalie then nobody can, and I'm going to make sure of it.

It's all because of Alice and Bella. If they weren't constantly in Rose's ear pestering her about me, then Rose would be mine. She would be happy. She wouldn't be in a relationship with a man she doesn't love. She would be at peace. She would be in love. She would be loved and cherished.

I ran out of the school and sped towards my car. I gripped onto my backpack and trudged towards the school once again. Once I started, there was no going back. I approached the row of lockers and listened in.

"I'm going to the bathroom." I overheard Alice say, pulling Bella along.

"I'll come with." Edward added, following behind them, "Be right back."

"You can't come in." Bella remarked, placing her hand on his chest.

"But, I can stand outside." he corrected.

I watched them walk away leaving Emmett, Jasper and Rosalie standing in the center of the hallway. First, I want to get Rosalie, then Bella, and lastly Alice. It's all planned out. I just have to get Emmett and Jasper away.

Hmmm… I need a distraction. Distraction. I got it. I quickly walked towards the principal's office. I'm going to make an announcement. The music in the gym is so loud that they won't hear my announcement over the loud speaker.

"Can Emmett McCarthy, Edward Cullen and Jasper Hale please report to the office?" I said, before snickering to myself.

I actually sounded more mature. I sounded older. I sounded like an adult. Those three dimwits would believe anything. I ran out of the office before they arrived.

"What did you guys do now?" Rose sighed, as Emmett wrapped his arms around her.

"I guess we're about to find out." Jasper responded, pulling Emmett along, "We'll be back Rose."

"I'll be right here." Rose whispered, leaning against the locker.

I watched as Emmett and Jasper disappeared leaving Rosalie alone in this quiet hallway. The gym was all the way on the other side of the building…so we can't hear the music.

"Another great Valentines Day." Rose sighed, sarcastically.

"I can make it even better." I announced, revealing myself, as she quickly looked up.

"Michael, I thought you left." she quickly replied, nervously, placing her hand over her heart in relief.

"Nope! I just needed to grab my backpack." I commented, holding it up to show her what I needed.

"Oh, are you heading back to the party?"

"No" I answered, approaching her, slowly.

"Are you about to leave?"

"No. I came to get my dance."

"There's no music." Rose remarked, crossing her arms.

"I don't care." I growled, dropping my bag.

"I need to go find Emmett." she quickly stated, backing away from me.

"Don't leave me Rosalie!" I warned, picking up my bag.

"Why won't you leave me alone!" she shouted, as I unzipped my bag, "I'm not that special. I'm not perfect. I will never be. I'm a rebel. I'm stubborn."

"Because I love you." I admitted, gripping the gun, "I love you and all of your flaws. You are who you are, and no one's approval is needed. That's one of the many things I love about you."

"I don't love you though. I barely know you and you barely know me! I feel sorry for you. I pity you! To me you will always be the pathetic little acne boy who can never stand up for himself. So, just leave me alone." Rose avowed, as I pulled the gun out of my bag.

Her eyes grew wide as she noticed the weapon clenched in my hand. She nodded her head as she blinked away the tears.

"Mike, what…what are…yo…you doi…doing?" Rosie stuttered, backing up, frantically, "Put that away."

"I'm sorry Rosalie" I murmured, as my bottom lip quivered.

This was going to hurt me more than it was going to hurt her. I was the one who would have to suffer living in a world without her.

"Don't do this Mike! You don't want to do this! We can talk about this!" Rose cried out, holding her hand out.

She screamed, hoping someone would hear her. The party was on the other side of the school. Her friends were a few halls away. No one could hear her. No one could help her.

"I'm done with talking. You made it clear that you will always be with Emmett. And Rosalie if I can't have you…then no one can. Goodbye Rosalie." I whispered, as I released the trigger.

The loud shot rang out, and when I opened my eyes I saw Rosalie laying in the middle of the hallway, breathing roughly, with her eyes shut tight. Blood began to form in a puddle around her. It soaked her dress as her hand covered her wound.

My foot stepped into her blood as I looked over her. She was so beautiful. Even when she was bleeding out, she was gorgeous. Her hair was still perfectly done. She looked even prettier in the dress she's wearing.

I stepped out of her blood and walked towards the bathroom. My shoes created footsteps on Rosalie's blood. I called Edward to the office so Bella and Alice should be alone. I walked towards the bathroom and saw it empty. Where did they go?

"Were you looking for me?" Bella asked, crossing her arms.

"How'd you know?" I wondered, revealing the gun.

"Mike stop playing. Put that away." Bella laughed, not taking me seriously, "What did you do?" her eyes lowered to see the footprints behind me.

"I'm not playing!" I shouted, releasing the trigger button.

Bella fell onto the ground. She clenched her shoulder and squeezed her eyes tight. She was only injured. I didn't want her to die now. She was for later. I smiled to myself as I lowered the gun. I walked around her body and continued to walk down the hall. I heard familiar voices around the corner. They most likely belonged to Emmett, Edward, Jasper, and Alice.

"Where's Bella?" Edward asked, turning towards Alice.

"She should be coming. Where's Rosalie?" Alice responded.

"She's sleeping." I answered, making my presence known.

"What are you doing Mike?" Alice said, through gritted teeth.

"You don't want to do this." Edward whispered, as Jasper pulled Alice behind him.

"Yes I do."

"You'll ruin your life!" Emmett proclaimed, taking a stand beside Jasper.

"It's too late. I already did." I returned, glancing back at the footprints I made.

"What did you do?! What are you doing?" Alice bellowed, pushing Jasper and Emmett out of the way.

"I'm getting rid of the last person on my list." I avowed, raising the gun.

"What does that mean?" Emmett shouted, clenching his fists.

"It means they're gone and Alice is next!" I yelled, pulling the trigger back.

"Mike! What did you do to my sister?" Jasper bellowed, as his eyes glanced down at the blood on the floor.

"I had too. I couldn't live like this forever. I needed to be set free and the only way to make that happen was if I killed the people who were the cause of my misery!" I explained, pacing back and forth.

"Where's Bella?" Edward questioned, worriedly.

"I ran into her on my way here. She's asleep like Rosalie." I admitted, approaching Alice.

"Mike please don't do this!" Alice pleaded, as tears began to slowly pour out of her eyes.

"Oh…now you want to beg? I begged for all of you to leave me alone! I begged for Bella to become my friend again! And I even begged for Rosalie to love me like she loved Emmett!" I exclaimed, pulling the trigger back, "I'm done!"

I heard giggling and talking, which caused me to quickly turn around. I saw three students from the gym walk towards us.

"I can't believe you spiked the punch." Tia giggled, as I raised the gun at her.

I released the trigger and watched as the bullet injected into her neck. I turned to Carmen beside her and shot her before shooting Collin. I quickly pulled the trigger back before spinning on my heel and releasing the bullet into Alice. Jasper's eyes grew big as Alice fell to the ground. He immediately ran up to her side, and propped her head up in his legs.

"What's going on?" I heard the principal shout, before I shot him in the leg.

I watched the principal immediately crawl away as I set my pace towards the gym. I grabbed my backpack and quickly reloaded on bullets. I kicked the gym door in, which caused a loud interruption. I shot everyone who ever did something to me. Lauren. Tyler. Seth. Leah. Jacob. Embry. Angela. Benjamin. Jane. Diego. Matt. Jim. After my twelfth person the crowd began to panic and I couldn't focus on my specific people anymore.

I felt hands roughly grab my wrists and lock my hands into handcuffs as my gun fell onto the ground. When were the police called? The officer I realized was Charlie Swan, Bella's father, roughly threw me against the wall as he tightened the cuffs. He pulled me away and shoved my back into the wall. Charlie was angry. Most likely about his daughter, but she was okay. I never got to go back and finish her off. It's my mistake. She deserved to suffer the most. I blame her for mostly everything that has happened. I realized that now the gym was cleared out of everyone, but the people who ended up with a bullet in them.  
"This is police brutality!" I giggled, smiling up at him.

Charlie shoved me against the wall once again. He glared down at me before pulling me out of the gym. He pushed me down the hallway. Rosalie's blood was still leaving drips of blood in my wake.

I watched Alice being placed on the gurney, with Emmett standing right next to her. I turned the corner to see Bella being wheeled out.  
"Do you see what you did?" Charlie growled, gripping onto my arm, "You did this!"

"I'm happy with my work." I gleamed, grinning at him, "I'm proud of myself."

He pushed me further towards the front of the school to see Rosalie being placed gently onto the gurney. Flashes of her beautiful smile invaded my thoughts. She didn't deserve to be in pain.

"Be careful with her. She's special!" I avowed, struggling to walk towards her, "You have to be gentle! She's an angel!"

"Stay. Away. From. Her." Jasper said, through gritted teeth, as he held a tight grip onto Rosalie's hand, "You did this! You're sick! Rot in hell!"

I watched the paramedics wheel her out of the school. I heard ambulance sirens, police sirens, and even the media outside. When I walked through the entrance of the school it was so many bright lights. My mother always wanted me to be famous…I guess…now I am. As I walked pass the media I heard tidbits of their broadcasts.

"Today, Valentine's Day, will now be marked down in Forks History as one of most devastating days in our city's history, which left eight dead, and nine in critical condition. I will report back to you when I get further details."

Edward's parents, Esme and Carlisle held their son in their arms as they silently prayed. They were completely thankful for him being safe. Emmett and Alice's parents, Cynthia and Bill, stood by the ambulance the paramedics were about to put Alice into. Bella's mom, Renee held onto the yellow tape as she watched me and her husband exiting the school. Lastly, Rosalie and Jasper's parents, Anthony and Julia were last but definitely not least. Anthony struggled against the police as he tried to push his way through the officers. Julia covered her mouth, screamed and cried loudly in shock of seeing her daughter. When she got the call to come down to the school, she didn't expect for any of her kids to be the ones hurt.

The parents of the other students were completely freaked out…they didn't know whether their child was one of the victims, survivors, or one of the students who were lucky to make it out unharmed. They wanted answers.

I watched Rosalie's gurney wheel pass me, before I kicked Charlie, and made a run for it. I needed to see her one more time. I stood in front of Rosalie's gurney to prevent them from taking her. The whole point of me hurting her was to allow her to move on and not be with anyone else.

"Let her die! This is a cruel world, and she deserves to be in a better place." I shouted, leaning down to kiss her forehead, "Don't make her better!

I felt someone tap my shoulder and when I turned around I felt Emmett's fist connect to my jaw. I wish I could have clenched it, but my hands were handcuffed behind my back. I looked up at Emmett through my hate filled eyes and saw his were watery. I've never seen this guy on the verge of crying. It isn't funny now. When I cry, they laugh. Now he's crying, and I find it funny. He understands my pain now.

"Send Bella and Alice my utmost hate. I hope they die!" I growled, glaring at him, "As for you, I hope you lose Rosalie. She deserves better than you."

I felt Charlie Swan grip my arm once again as he continued to lead me towards his cop car. The ambulance doors closed with Alice and Cynthia inside. Bill and Emmett were going to follow in their car. Charlie shoved me into the back of his cop car. I watched Rosalie's gurney lift and placed into the back of the ambulance. They covered her face with a mask as Julia hopped inside. Renee was already gone, most likely with Bella.

Rosalie, Alice, and Bella are three of the nine people in critical condition. I really hope they lose the battle, but I have no say. I did everything I could. Their lives aren't in my hands anymore. Some decisions in life are hard. The sirens blared as Charlie raced through the night. He probably wanted to get to the hospital to check on his daughter. She was fine. I didn't get to have my way with her, but she'll learn one day.

_-Mike._

**Review!**

**Ugh, this story was so hard to write. Re-reading it just makes me sad. I hate bullying and I hate the drastic actions people take! It's simple…report it to a higher official! Please!**

**(Help stop bullying!)**

**With that said, the three-part sequel is up! Check out February 14, 2012!**

**-Rachel. **


End file.
